1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus to provide and a method for providing Augmented Reality (AR), and more specifically, to an apparatus to provide and a method for AR using a synthesized environment map.
2. Discussion of the Background
Augmented Reality (AR) is a computer graphic technique of synthesizing a virtual object or virtual information with a real environment such that the virtual object or virtual information looks like a real object or real information that exists in the real environment.
AR is characterized by synthesizing virtual objects based on a real world to provide additional information that cannot easily be obtained from the real world, unlike existing Virtual Reality (VR) that targets only virtual spaces and virtual objects.
With the widespread use of mobile terminals equipped with cameras, techniques for providing a variety of AR information along with a camera preview image have been developed. For example, in response to an image of a building being captured by a smart phone, various AR information such as the name of the building, a list of shops and offices housed in the building, the locations of restrooms in the building, or the like may be displayed on a screen of the smart phone. In this example, however, only AR information corresponding to objects that can actually be seen from a current location of the user may be provided, and AR information corresponding to objects that cannot be seen from the current location of the user or objects that reside in other locations may not be able to be provided.
To obtain AR information corresponding to objects that cannot be seen from the current location of the user or objects that reside in other locations, the user may need to move to a new location or may be required to additionally manipulate the smart phone, which may result in an increase in network traffic.